Dark Matter Dragonfruit
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 8 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Dragon Fruit Plant |trait = Amphibious, Splash Damage 6 |ability = Zombie Tricks cost 6 more. |flavor text = Their ancestors were hunted to the depths of space. Now their descendants are back for cold, fruity vengeance.}} Dark Matter Dragonfruit is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has the Amphibious and Splash Damage 6 traits, and its ability increases the cost of all zombie tricks by 6 . This ability stacks with each Dark Matter Dragonfruit on the field, and persists until all Dark Matter Dragonfruits are removed from the field. Its zombie counterpart is Defensive End. Origins It is based on the dragonfruit, also known as the pitaya, and an actual dragon, a mythical creature with reptilian and avian traits. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Dragon Fruit Plant *'Traits:' Amphibious, Splash Damage 6 *'Ability:' Zombie Tricks cost 6 more. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Their ancestors were hunted to the depths of space. Now their descendants are back for cold, fruity vengeance. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This can be a game-changing card, turning the tide of the battle in your favor. Not only does it have high raw stats, coupled with the Amphibious and Splash Damage 6 traits, but it has an extremely powerful ability, namely making all zombie tricks cost 6 brains more. This makes up for a common weakness of tricks that can destroy plants – The ability will prevent the zombie hero from playing tricks for at least a few turns. And it can easily destroy three zombies in just one attack, thanks to its incredible Splash Damage. Because of how powerful this can be, you should try hard to protect it. Playing in on the aquatic lane will keep it relatively safe, but also reduces its Splash Damage effectiveness. Green Shadow can use stat-boosting cards to help keep it alive and do even more damage (but note that increasing its strength does not increase the Splash Damage). can do an even better job at this, with all of his Team-Up plants, as well as health-boosting tricks. can make use of plants such as and to generate more sun, allowing her to play this earlier and making it harder to deal with. Against This is easily one of the most dangerous Smarty plants so far. Not only does it boast outstanding stats and traits, but its ability prevents you from playing tricks that could destroy it easily, like Rocket Science, for quite a few turns. Also, since plants play second, your opponent can simply play this without you knowing, especially when you spent a lot of brains on zombies, forcing you to have a mind-reading session with your opponent until you find out that they do not have this card in their procession. The best way to get rid of it is to use Deadly zombies. Combining many zombies with the also works well. If you are forced to use tricks, the cheapest option is Cut Down to Size, which can be played on the 7th turn if Dark Matter Dragonfruit is in play (or immediately if you get it with a Super-Block). A way to reduce the impact of this plant is by having Gentleman Zombies to give you some brains for tricks. Gallery DarkMatterDragonfruitStat.jpg|Dark Matter Dragonfruit's statistics darkmatterdragonfruitcard.jpg|Dark Matter Dragonfruit's card DarkMatterDragonfruitGrayedOutCard.png|Dark Matter Dragonfruit's grayed out card Dark Matter Dragonfruit Is Frozen!.jpg|Dark Matter Dragonfruit frozen Frosty Mustache on My Dark Matter Dragonfruit.jpg|Frosty Mustache being used on Dark Matter Dragonfruit BEHOLD.jpg|Dark Matter Dragonfruit about to defeat The Smash Dark matter dragonfruit attack exploding.png|Dark Matter Dragonfruit's projectile hitting Immorticia and Nurse Gargantuar Example of Dark Matter Dragonfruit's ability.png|Evaporate costing 7 due to Dark Matter Dragonfruit's ability DeepSpaceDragonfruitCardImage.png|Dark Matter Dragonfruit's card image 20170611_213941.png|Dark Matter Dragonfruit costing 7 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability Shrunk DMD.jpg|Dark Matter Dragonfruit shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Trivia *It and are currently the only cards in the game. *It currently has the highest Splash Damage stat in the game, at Splash Damage 6. *It is the most expensive plant with the Splash Damage stat in the game, at 8 . *Its design slightly resembles the Twin-Headed God Snapdragon from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *It was originally named "Deep Space Dragonfruit." Category:Dragon cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Splash Damage cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants